I am gay!
by NJmlp
Summary: short clopfic about Lily and Pokey Pierce


Before you start reading the story. I would like to say am sorry for my last fic. Lets just say I was a little drunk on that day. Any way am going to make a fanfic ever week or every other week starting this coming Friday. I would have made more fics, but I have college, a job, and I fractured my foot at everfree 2012. I was one of the guys on the last day at ponystock that was dancing in front of every one. I did one dance move wrong and fractured my foot. And than I was the guy out side of the room getting my foot looked at. Also if some one would like to rewrite my last fanfic apples and a cello please Email me. The first Email I get am going to let that guy/girl to make. I was planing to do it but now I have fics to do, my job, college/homework and am going to start a tumblr. So ya have fun reading and do review.

To day was a normal day for Pokey Pierce. For him that was mostly admiring all the young stallions that he would see around town as he headed to his first stop of the day.

"Good morning lily how are you." He sang In a somewhat unnecessary tone.

Lily popped her head up from some flowers she was organizing. "Oh hi Pierce, am doing good how about you. Are you getting some flowers for some one special?"

Pierce blushed. "You know me too well."

"Am afraid to ask, but who is it this time." Saying as she continued to organize the flowers on her stand.

His face became even more red. "It's caramel he's so cute." Pierce paused in the middle of his sentence. "Wait what do you mean this time?"

Lily shied "You do this once a month, and every time is some one new. I don't think your gay"

His voice rose. "Hay I am gay!"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have you ever been with a stallion in your life?"

He moved his gaze away from her "N..nn no but I still am."

"Your not." lily said with a straight face.

Pierce continued to plead "I can prove to you that I am!"

"Than tell me how" Lily demanded

The some what confidence that Pierce had gathered died as he thought about what to say next. "Um I can... I I um I don't know."

Lily started to grin. "I have a way you can prove it."

Pierce's eyes lit up. "you can how!"

Her grin grow even more. "If you can pass a little test than you'll now."

Confidence came back to Pierce voice "that doesn't sound too hard, when do we start."

"Just come in side my house and than we can start the test." Lily said

"Okay, but what about the shop?" Pierce questioned.

Her grin faded into an annoyed look. As she remember that she was still working, but being the owner of the stand that was a quick fix. "Don't worry about that, I'll just close up now." she filliped the sign from open to closed.

She than moved to the house's door and opened it with a smile on her face. "Won't you come in."

Pierce nodded his head before moving through the door way. The living room was decorated with different kinds of flowers, The furniture was also flower themed too. She moved past him as she spoke. "Do you want some thing to drink?"

Pierce looked at her than nodded. "Yes please, do you have any sparkle cola?"

"Yes let me get you one." Lily responded

she than entered the kitchen. During that time he looked around the living room. looking at all the flowers, books about flowers, more flower, more flowers and even more flowers. He was surprised that some pony could have so many flower things. He continued to look around the room before he decided to finally sit down. The spot he had chosen to sit was a sofa that looked like a big lily pad. It's padding was surprisingly soft from it's appearance. Falling down on to the sofa Pierce sat on it similar to how Lyra would sit on some thing. Lily reentered the room holding a bottle of sparkle cola in her mouth. Pierce used his magic to levitated the bottle from her mouth. Popping the bottle open whit his magic he took a sip of the soda. "So whats the test lily, you never did say what I have to do?" As he took another sip of the soda. He spit it out than quickly Looking down he saw Lily licking his balls. "What are you doing Lily!" Pierce shouted.

She looked up at him. "This is the test."

"What how?" Pierce asked.

Lily started to explain what was going to happen "Let me explain it to you. If you get a boner than your not gay, but if you can with stand my assault on your balls than you are gay. And than go on living you life with some pride."

"I am gay, and I have pride I don't need to do this!" Pierce defended.

He tried to get up and leave the house, but Lily wasn't going to let that happen. "You have to pass the test. Or am going to say to every one in ponyville that I had sex with you."

He Stoppard before going out the door. "You Wouldn't dare."

"I did lick your balls." she declared.

Pierce walked back to the sofa and sat back down on it. "Okay I'll play your game, but am going to pass this test.".

She giggle as she continued her test. Her tongue moved with no hesitation. As it maid circles around his balls soaking them with her saliva. Pierce could fell him self getting hared. (No don't am gay this doesn't fell good stop stop stop!) she got Pierce's whole sack in her mouth. He continued to fight back in his mind.(No no no no no nooooo!) It was to no avail, as in no time he was fully erect. Spiting out his balls Lily looked at his fully erect penis. "Oh it looks like you failed the test."

"Can we stop now." Pierce mumbled.

"Why it looks like your not gay." Lily claimed.

"Shut up I am, no mater what you say or do!"

Lily giggled "That's not what you penis says."

"S so the only reason why its like that is because of you." He replied.

Lily responded with a quick answer. "Well than if you think that's how it is, how about we do a second test. And this one is very easy."

Words slipped from Pierce's mouth be for he could think about it. "YES!"

Lily stated explaining the next test "Okay to pass test number two all you have to do is not to cum while I suck you penis."

"What that's not fair. You know am going to cum if you do that." Pierce said.

"Well how about this I blow you and if you like it than your not gay." Lily added.

"That's a little better but still that's not fair." Pierce mumbled.

Lily was getting vary annoyed at this "Do you what me to stop than?"

"No you don't have to stop, am just saying that these test ain't fair." Pierce repeated.

Lily rolled her eyes as she put all of his dick in her mouth. Pierce was surprised at what Lily had done. She than moved up to his tip and back down again. Lily did this a few more times before pierce blow his loud. "Lily am going to cum!" his cum shot was vary messy, covering most of her face with his hot liquid as It dripped down from her face onto the ground.

"That's it I thought you would last longer than that." She looked up and saw Pierce's eye where almost in the back of his head. "you liked that didn't you."

Pierce snapped back to life as he tackled Lily to the ground. "Oh I loved it!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Lily asked.

"Am going to rape you so hared."

"i don't think is rape if I like it." she teased.

he began to position him self so he could enter her easier. "Wait before you do any thing. you need to say some thing first." Lily spoke.

"My I enter?"

"No"

"Um please?"

"Nooo~"

"I don't know, what do you what me to say!"

"It's only two words."

Pierce thought about in more be for it finally clicked in is head. He took in a big breath be for he shouted out the words. "Am straight!" he than rammed his penis into he pussy.

"Ah aren't we excited now." Lily moaned.

"Oh ya this fells so good!" Pierce Shouted

"Don't blow your loud so fast" Lily joked. Pierce didn't slow down instead he started to move faster. "You're good for your first time."

"Ah it fells soooo good."Pierce made known as he rammed her like crazy. The warmth and tightness of her pussy was even better than what his hooves could do. Pierce wanted to get the most out of this new experience so he move Lily onto her side.

"Your already tired of that position." Lily questioned. His shaft had no trouble slid in and out of her warmth. his mouth stated dripping with drool. Pierce loved this and wondered how he could have continued living with out it for so many years. "I love the look on your face" lily lifted her back of the floor so that she was face to face with him. She started placing kiss on his face. This new positions Lily had made. Was some what odd for her, but after a few minutes lily loved it. The new positions maid it easier for her g-spot to get hit with every thrust."Pierce oh Celestia Pierce!" Pierce could fell that his time was running out, but did not what to stop.

"Lily I fell it coming!" He moaned.

Lily did not hide her excitement "Oh yes cum for me. shot it all over my chest." He pulled his pines out of her as the air hit, he shot his seed on to her chest. The pile of cum on her chest stated to drip on to her floor. "mmmm that was good."

"That's good to know. So when can I take the test again." he ask

"you don't need to, just come heir when you need to relieve some stress." she replied

Pierce was happy to know that he could do this any time he wanted. "thanks."


End file.
